The Golden Sea
The Stingray crew is assigned to make monthly visits to Professor Darren and his team, who have developed a method for making gold from minerals taken from the sea bed. Plot Agent X-20 observes as a large floating platform carries a bathyscaphe through the ocean, and then descends to the underwater dock that houses his personal submarine. Meanwhile, Commander Shore and Atlanta are on board the bathyscaphe along with Professor Darren and his assistant Chuck. Darren explains that seawater carries minute traces of various compounds and metals, such as gold, and that with their equipment, they can extract it. Commander Shore shows interest in the claims, and the bathyscaphe is lowered into the water from the floating platform. As the bathyscaphe is lowered, X-20 watches in his submarine from a safe distance, and follows the craft as it descends. Darren explains that this is just a test and that the amount of gold they will obtain will be much smaller than the one that they will get once they set up in the Kendrick Trench. After switching on the machine for a short time, a small amount of gold is extracted from the surrounding seawater. Commander Shore is very impressed, and declares that all of Marineville's resources will be at Dr. Darren's disposal as they resurface. They decide to depart for the Kendrick Trench the next day, and Stingray will be by each month to collect the gold that is extracted and deliver supplies. Unknown to anyone, X-20 has heard everything that has been said, and sails off to report to Titan. Titan is in the middle of watching a demonstration of a new device given by his chancellor Sculpin. The device emits a signal that attracts a massive, monstrous fish called the Gargon, which comes right up to the glass and slams into it in an attempt to reach the device. Declaring that it is magnificent, Titan's monologuing abruptly interrupted when X20 calls in to report the bathyscaphe being taken to the Kendrick Trench. A furious Titan declares that they must be stopped, and decides to use Sculpin's device to get rid of the Terraneans and Stingray when they make their monthly supply run. The bathyscaphe is taken to the trench and lowered, where it starts processing the seawater. A month later, Marineville prepares Stingray for the monthly supply run, and they depart. Arriving at the site, Troy takes the Aquasprite out to deliver the supplies and collect the gold, but suddenly sees Sculpin placing the attractor device. Though no one else sees the Subterranean, Troy makes Phones run a hydrophone scan anyway, which comes up negative. Troy sends Phones, Marina, and Oink back to the bathyscaphe in the Aquasprite and takes a Sea Bug behind them to check and make sure the area is clear. Once Phones and Marina are inside the bathyscaphe, Sculpin makes his move and places the attractor beacon on top of the craft, and Troy finally gets visual confirmation. His conversation with the occupants of the bathyscaphe is cut short when Titan arrives in his personal craft, who proceeds to activate the beacon. The Gargon is immediately attracted and begins to attack the bathyscaphe while giving off a massive electrical charge and disrupting all the systems on board. Troy doesn't dare use the Sting Missiles, as the electrical field the monster fish is giving off would play havoc on the guidance systems. Troy swoops in on the Sea Bug and grabs the beacon while the Gargon gives chase. He eventually drops the device on top of Titan's personal craft, and the Gargon begins to pummel Titan's craft instead. The crew make their escape to Stingray, and vacate the area, with Titan still under attack. Back at Marineville, Atlanta muses that Titan must still be down at the bottom of the sea. The scene abruptly cuts back to Titan and Sculpin, still under attack from the Gargon, with a terrified Sculpin cowering as a furious Titan declares they are stuck until the power source for the beacon runs out. Regular Voice Cast * Troy Tempest — Don Mason * Phones Sheridan — Robert Easton * Marina * Atlanta Shore — Lois Maxwell * Commander Sam Shore — Ray Barrett * Titan — Ray Barrett * Surface Agent X-20 — Robert Easton * Oink — David Graham Guest Voice Cast * Professor Darren — Robert Easton * Chuck — Ray Barrett * Sculpin — Don Mason WASP Equipment Used * Stingray * Aquasprite * Sea Bug Non-WASP Equipment Used * FD7 * B1 Bathyscape * X-20's Sub * Titan's Personal Underwater Craft Trivia * The Golden Sea was the 7th episode produced, and the 36th broadcast. * Going by the broadcast order, this is the last episode to feature Titan and Surface Agent X-20. Goofs Gallery Fd7.PNG 00009.png Golden sea 1.PNG Category:Episodes